nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josip Broz Tito
|birth_place = Kumrovec, Croatia-Slavonia, Austria-Hungary |blank1 = Ethnicity |data1 = Croatian |religion = |death_date = |death_place = Ljubljana, SR Slovenia, SFR Yugoslavia |restingplace = House of Flowers, Belgrade, Serbia |restingplacecoordinates = |spouse = Pelagija Broz (1920–1939), divorced Herta Haas (1940–1943) Jovanka Broz (1952–1980) |partner = Davorjanka Paunović |children = Zlatica Broz Hinko Broz Žarko Leon Broz Aleksandar Broz |occupation = Machinist, revolutionary, resistance commander, statesman |party = SKJ RCP (b) |allegiance = |branch = Austro-Hungarian Army Red Army Yugoslav People's Army |serviceyears = 1913–1915 1918–1920 1941–1980 |rank = Marshal |commands = Partisans Yugoslav People's Army (supreme commander) |battles = First World War Russian Civil War Second World War |awards = 98 international and 21 Yugoslav decorations, including Order of the Yugoslav Star Legion of Honour Order of the Bath Order of Lenin Order of Merit of Italy (short list below, full list in the article) |signature = Tito signature.svg }} Josip Broz (Cyrillic: Јосип Броз, ; 7 May 1892 – 4 May 1980), commonly known as Tito ( ;"Tito". Random House Webster's Unabridged Dictionary. Cyrillic: Тито, ), was a Yugoslav communist revolutionary and political leader, serving in various roles from 1943 until his death in 1980. During World War II, he was the leader of the Partisans, often regarded as the most effective resistance movement in occupied Europe. While his presidency has been criticized as authoritarian and concerns about the repression of political opponents have been raised, some historians consider him a benevolent dictator. "...All Yugoslavs had educational opportunities, jobs, food, and housing regardless of nationality. Tito, seen by most as a benevolent dictator, brought peaceful co-existence to the Balkan region, a region historically synonymous with factionalism." He was a popular public figure both in Yugoslavia and abroad.Melissa Katherine Bokovoy, Jill A. Irvine, Carol S. Lilly, State-society relations in Yugoslavia, 1945–1992; Palgrave Macmillan, 1997 p. 36 "...Of course, Tito was a popular figure, both in Yugoslavia and outside it." Viewed as a unifying symbol,Martha L. Cottam, Beth Dietz-Uhler, Elena Mastors, Thomas Preston, Introduction to political psychology, Psychology Press, 2009 p. 243 "...Tito himself became a unifying symbol. He was charismatic and very popular among the citizens of Yugoslavia." his internal policies maintained the peaceful coexistence of the nations of the Yugoslav federation. He gained further international attention as the chief leader of the Non-Aligned Movement, alongside Jawaharlal Nehru of India, Gamal Abdel Nasser of Egypt, Sukarno of Indonesia, and Kwame Nkrumah of Ghana.Peter Willetts, The non-aligned movement: the origins of a Third World alliance (1978) p. xiv Broz was born to a Croat father and Slovene mother in the village of Kumrovec, Austria-Hungary (now in Croatia). Drafted into military service, he distinguished himself, becoming the youngest sergeant major in the Austro-Hungarian Army of that time. After being seriously wounded and captured by the Imperial Russians during World War I, he was sent to a work camp in the Ural Mountains. He participated in some events of the Russian Revolution in 1917 and subsequent Civil War. Upon his return home, Broz found himself in the newly established Kingdom of Yugoslavia, where he joined the Communist Party of Yugoslavia (KPJ). He was General Secretary (later Chairman of the Presidium) of the League of Communists of Yugoslavia (1939–1980) and went on to lead the World War II Yugoslav guerrilla movement, the Partisans (1941–1945). After the war, he was the Prime Minister (1944–1963), President (later President for Life) (1953–1980) of the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (SFRY). From 1943 to his death in 1980, he held the rank of Marshal of Yugoslavia, serving as the supreme commander of the Yugoslav military, the Yugoslav People's Army (JNA). With a highly favourable reputation abroad in both Cold War blocs, he received some 98 foreign decorations, including the Legion of Honour and the Order of the Bath. Tito was the chief architect of the second Yugoslavia, a socialist federation that lasted from November 1942 until April 1992. Despite being one of the founders of Cominform, he became the first Cominform member to defy Soviet hegemony in 1948 and the only one in Joseph Stalin's time to manage to leave Cominform and begin with its own socialist program with elements of market socialism. Economists active in the former Yugoslavia, including Czech-born Jaroslav Vanek and Croat-born Branko Horvat, promoted a model of market socialism dubbed the Illyrian model, where firms were socially owned by their employees and structured on workers' self-management and competed with each other in open and free markets. References Category:1892 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Yugoslav Partisans members